List of locations in the StarCraft series
This article is an alphabetical list of planets in the fictional StarCraft universe, a fictional universe in which a series of games and books are set. The listed planets do not fit into any other category and due to their status as minor locations do not warrant a dedicated article. The locations featured here have been featured prominently at one time or another in the StarCraft universe, whether as a battlefield within the games or as a significant part of the contextual background of the story. Antiga prime Is a fringe world colony, one of the first to overthrow Confederate rule and join Arcturus Mengsk. Arcturus' men led by Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan and Marshall James Raynor destroyed a Confederate force watching over the colony. It became the base of operations for the Sons of Korhal. Later a large Confederate attack force landed near Arcturus' base. Then Arcturus ordered Kerrigan to place a psi emmiter in the confederate base so the Zerg would be drawn to the Confederates, then the planet was swarmed by Zerg and was soon infested. Tassadar and his fleet incinerated all living Zerg on the surface. Bhekar Ro Bhekar Ro is a fringe planet in Terran space with unpredictable weather . It was colonised by a group of refugees fleeing from the Terran Confederacy, settling on the planet in hope of living independently and self-sustaining. Bhekar Ro houses a Xel'Naga temple, the first to be discovered by Terrans after a severe storm and an earthquake revealed it. This artifact became the focus of a major battle between a Protoss expeditionary force, the Zerg Kukulkan Brood and the Dominion Alpha Squadron after the temple was accidentally activated by one of the colonists. The only settlement on the planet is Free Haven, built by the first colonists who came to Bhekar Ro to escape from the Terran Confederacy. The weather on Bhekar Ro is described as unpredictable and no identifiable storm season. The storms are described with thunders with sonic boom intensity and laser lightning that sears down from the clouds like luminous spears. There are also incidences of hailstorms in the planet. The planet has a massive supply of Vespene gas, with the violent weather regularly unearthing more geysers. Brontes The Brontes system was a core Confederate system . It has one colony on the world of Brontes IV, with a small orbital platform for space traffic in orbit of the planet . Unlike most planets in Terran space, Brontes IV has a more diverse environment, ranging from the typical wastelands of Terran colonies through highly volcanic areas to large jungles. Several areas of the planet have large valleys rich in mineral deposits. The colony was attacked in the initial Zerg invasion of the Koprulu Sector, but the combined efforts of the colonial militia and a detachment of Tassadar's expeditionary force prevented the invasion from achieving immediate success. The actions of the Protoss and a rebel Terran group known as the Fist of Redemption led to the Swarm losing control of Incubus Brood to Atticus Carpenter, the leader of the Terran rebels. Following a long war of attrition against the Protoss and the colonists, the Zerg were able to overrun and destroy their adversaries, ending the campaign with the culling of the renegade Incubus Brood. The status of the planet since the end of the Brood War is not known. Char Char is an unstable volcanic ashworld with little life on the surface, yet much of the zerg swarm is stationed on Char. The overmind was stationed in char before it and a large force of zerg attacked the protoss on Aiur. Kerrigan remained on Char awaiting the overmind's return, however when she sensed the overmind was dead she knew the time for her ascension had come. Char is a volcanic ash world much like the zerg home planet of Zerus, however Zerus had large insect like creatures while Char is inhabitated by ragnasours a brown creature that drags itself along the ground using two powerful arms. Char was playable in starcraft and the ashworld will likley be playable in starcraft 2 as well. Dylar The Dylarian system is a core Terran system in the Koprulu Sector . The colony on Dylar IV formed one of the key worlds of the Terran Confederacy, housing the base of operations for Omega Squadron. The colony was attacked by the Zerg and presumed infested in the initial stages of their invasion of the Sector. The status of the colony after the end of the Brood War is not known. The Dylarian system also housed a large orbital shipyard facility. These shipyards were vital to the Confederate fleet and later became the property of the Terran Dominion. It is at these shipyards that Jim Raynor's troops managed to commandeer a small fleet of combat vessels for his new rebel organisation after the fall of Tarsonis, even managing to hijack Arcturus Mengsk's flagship, the Hyperion, from the command of General Duke . During the early stages of United Earth Directorate's invasion of the Sector the shipyards were raided again, this time by UED forces to capture a large number of Dominion battlecruisers for use in their campaign. General Duke attempted to defend the shipyards in the new flagship Norad III, but his forces met defeat at the superior firepower of the UED fleet. Nemaka Nemaka is a small, lifeless planet in Dominion space . It once had an atmosphere but this was believed to have been destroyed as a result of a meteor hit, leaving the surface as a rocky wasteland. Whilst it had been surveyed for Confederate archive purposes, it was thought to be a place of little importance until a Xel'Naga temple, similar to the one on Bhekar Ro, was discovered there a number of years after the Brood War. Unlike the temple on Bhekar Ro, this temple was no longer occupied by a Xel'Naga energy creature. Under orders from the Heir Apparent of the Dominion, Valerian Mengsk, a number of archeological teams were sent to analyse the temple, culminating in Doctor Jacob Ramsey successfully opening the inner core of the temple and having the mind of the Protoss preserver Zamara forced upon him before her corporeal death. Tyrador The Tyrador system lies within Terran space. It contains two colonised planets, Tyrador VIII and Tyrador IX. It is also known as the home of an alcoholic drink, the Tyrador Mindbender. Tyrador IX was a core Confederate colony . The planet was a popular tourist destination and was considered a safe zone from threats to the Confederacy by the Old Families . Little is known of its current state, but it is believed that it escaped Zerg infestation and became a part of the Terran Dominion. Its sister world, Tyrador VIII, is more sparsely populated. It was used by Cliff Nadaner and his anarchist group to hide from the Terran Dominion . Zerus Zerus was the original homeworld of the Zerg, and is an inhospitable planet that was wrought with severely unstable volcanic activity that was home to several species of giant insectoid creatures that were capable of surviving the harsh atmosphere . The Xel'Naga — an advanced cosmic race that set to create and care for lesser races — journeyed through the universe to create a race with a purity of essence. The Xel'Naga settled on an ash-world named Zerus, and chose the most insignificant lifeform upon the planet: a larval creature known as the Zerg . They nurtured these creatures, allowing them to affect their surroundings in almost parasitic ways. Eventually, they began infesting the creatures of the planet by burrowing themselves into the spinal cord of the creature and assimilating their DNA, turning them into monstrosities . The Zerg spread rapidly across the planet, infesting every living lifeform on the surface while rapidly growing in numbers. The Xel'Naga, remembering that their failure with the Protoss was a result of pushing the evolution of a sentient species too quickly, decided to follow a different path with the Zerg. So the Xel'Naga structured the collective sentience of the Zerg into a hive mind: The Zerg Overmind. However, the pride of the Xel'Naga was their downfall. The Overmind expanded its forces and eventually became aware of the Xel'Naga's presence. Finally, the Overmind severed its psychic link with the Xel'Naga and then launched an attack against them. The greater whole of the Xel'Naga race was consumed by the Zerg. In this way, the Overmind gained the knowledge of its masters, including their experiments with evolution, proto-genetics, the use of the Khaydarin crystals, and the existence of the Protoss . The Zerg eventually abandoned the planet, leaving it a burning hunk of lifeless rock. References * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998 * Insurrection: Campaigns for StarCraft manual. Aztech New Media, 1998 * Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster Pocket Books, 2001 * DeCandido, Keith R. A. StarCraft Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster Pocket Books, 2006 * Rosenburg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster Pocket Books, 2006 * Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster Pocket Books, 2007 Category:StarCraft